Trapped
by DamaElfica
Summary: "What would happen if Add MasterMind and Raven BladeMaster were locked in a room with no way out overnight?" Find out here! Boy X Boy! (More or less) ((question and idea from the tumblr "Ask The El Explorers" ))


_Hi everyone who wanted to read this! This come from an ask in Tumblr. It was an image. I asked the artist for permisson and now, here I am, writing this. _

_!: It´s a YAOI oneshot_

_The characters are_

_Protagonists_

_Add:Master Mind_

_Raven: Blade Master_

_Others:_

_Aisha: Dimensional Witch_

_Rena: Grand Archer _

_Eve: Code Empress_

_And for the end, the same shit as usual: my english is blah blah blah because is not my first language and blah blah blah blah. And also, maybe some of the names of enemies or zones aren´t correct. That´s it because the names might change through versions (the english to the spanish one, etc)_

_Enjoy the reading!__

The last nasod of that zone of the Altera Core fell for an overload of electric energy. The culprit of that destiny only laughed. It was a young man with a white hair in a ponytail. There was another man running to reach to him. In the next three second, he was at his side.

- This is the easier thing I´ve ever made! - he said the white haired he started to laugh again.

-Well, good..- he started to say the other man, with a hair black as night, while starting walking to the next zone. - At least one of them is having fun, Add.

-If you aren´t having fin it´s because you don´t want, Rav..!

He couldn´t finish his sentence. Suddenly, a trap opened under their foot, and they fell to a dark room. And then, the trap closed, letting the place near to a absolute darkness, with the only light of Add´s dynamos.

- Is everyone ok? - Said Raven looking at the room.

- There´s only one person with you. You know my name, right? Use it.

Raven started to "explore" the room. It was little, and painted all in grey. It has no visible exit.

Add started exploring too, and he started to shiver.

- Eh..well..Add, we are trapped here until the others rescue us.

- W-what do you mean with trapped? - He asked with a trembling voice.

-Trapped in a place means that we can´t go out of...

- I KNOW! I JUST KNOW IT! - he yelled while putting his hands hiding his ears.

- Hm? Then why..?

- Shut up! - The screams became louder, and then they turned into laughs. Hysterical laughs.

-WE CAN´T BE TRAPPED! -He shouted while throwing electric bullets. Raven tried to dogde the bullets, and he failed, and a bullet hit his fleshy arm.

- Ugh! Don´t attack! There´s no enemies!

- THE WALLS ARE ENEMIES! - shouted Add while attacking.

-... Then there´s no alternative. Sorry Add.

The battle was very equally: nasod vs nasod, but Raven had also an insuperable mastery of the sword, that gave him the victory againsts the crazy Add.

Add fell to the ground. He was still shivering.

- You´ll never understand...- he said in a low voice.

- Then make me understand- Raven replied.

- T-the years in that huge library... That cold library... Here it´s cold too...It´s very cold- Add addded at the end hugging himself.

- (Claustrophobia...of course) - he though, and then he sighed- If you promise not attack again, I will help you.

Add didn´t answer, but Raven approached to the shivering Add. And he sitted in front of him.

- Can you move?- he asked.

- O-of course- He replied. But when he tried to move, he couldn´t. - ugh...

Raven looked at his pockets, looking for something. And finally, he found it. It was a litle bottle with something red in it.

- It´s a potion- Explained Raven - the last one. Don´t waste it.

Raven lifted Add´s head a bit, and made him drink. The elixir went through his throat making his magic.

- Better?- Asked Raven

- Yes...- nodded Add, still shivering.

- Come here with me now. We will warm each other.

- Do you mean...hugging?- Said Add while blushing.

- Yes. But not with any weird intention.

- Ok. But with one condition. Never talk about that with anyone. Never

Raven only shrugged.

Add approached to Raven and he hugged him. Raven passed his arms on Add´s back, surroding him.

- It´s now cold?- asked Raven with a smile

- No...

Then they kept some minutes in silence . And then, Raven decided to talk with him.

- You know what Add? I was trapped in a room also, long time ago.

- But surely you wasn´t alone.

- No, worse There were jailers. You had to be carefull with them, because if you did something wrong, you´ll risk to recieve a big beating.

So Raven started to tell Add, every moment of his life as mercenary without noticing.

- And then... - he was going to continue, when he realised that Add wasn´t listening. He was asleep. Raven smiled and said in a low voice:

- Good night, Add.

_Skip to the next morning_

A light suddenly lighted up the room, but didn´t wake up any of the person in there. Three girls managed to keep the door open

- Aihwww. They are sleeping togheger! So cute! - said a violet-haired girl with a staff.

- Yes, maybe. But we have to take it out, Aisha. Any ideas? -Said the second girl, with a green hair and a big bow

- But before...- smiled Aisha, and took a photo of the moment. - If someone asks..

The third girl, with a white hair and a big white dress, decided to kept the distances between the trap and her.

In that moment, Add woke up with the light. And he found himself in the arms of the Blade Master. And with two curious girls looking at him.

-WHAT THE! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? THIS IS NOT A THEATRE! THERE´S NOTHING TO SEE!- he started to shout Add.

The noise made Raven came back to the real world. And he saw the light from the opened trap.

- There´s any way to get out of herd?- he asked Raven to the girls, trying to talk louder than Add

- For me yes!- He finished Add, using his dynamos to float to the surface. When he found himself in the natural floor, he started to"run" away. The third girl looked at his scape and moved her head to the sides.

- Ow, not fair!- said Aisha

- Yes. What a strange person- stated Rena.-But no problem. I have an idea. - she said making a knot with a rope in an arrow

_Time skip until Raven is out._

- how was the night?- Asked Aisha while going to the end of the territory.

-Dark- Answered Raven

-( But not so bad as you can think)-though smiling in his mind.

Y, telón.

_Ahaha, sorry for that. _

_And that´s all. _

_Maybe they are OOC? I don´t know._

_Well, read and review please! _

_Bye~_


End file.
